


Red Salvias (forever mine)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Shut up,” Tony said, voice sounding dazed, far away. He was stood in front of Steve, looking down at him with his hand resting over his chest. “Steve, fuck off. Just fuck off, no. Shut up… no! Are you – did… fuck right off!”“I… is that – that’s not really an answer, babe.”“Fuck off.”





	Red Salvias (forever mine)

“Fuck off.”

Steve startled at Tony’s loud shout, his mouth falling open as a disbelieving laugh passed his lips. “_What_?”

“Shut up,” Tony said, voice sounding dazed, far away. He was stood in front of Steve, looking down at him with his hand resting over his chest. “Steve, fuck off. Just fuck off, no. Shut up… no! Are you – did… fuck _right_ off!”

“I… is that – that’s not really an answer, babe.”

“Fuck off.”

“You already said that.” Steve was still smiling, but his shoulders were tensing up. It had been funny at first, but his knee was starting to hurt from pressing into the cold ground and he was beginning to panic ever so slightly. Of all the ways he’d seen it going when he’d imagined it over and over again, he didn’t think he’d ever thought it quite like the apparent reality.

“Shut up.”

“You said that too.” Steve reached out for Tony and took his hand, circling his thumb over soft skin. “Do you have an actual answer for me?”

“Yes.”

Steve tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. His heart was beating loud in his chest and he was struggling to breathe. “Yes, you have an answer for me, or yes to something else?”

Tony finally smiled and turned his hand over in Steve’s. “Yes, I have an answer for you.”

“And?”

“Yes.” The world seemed to slow to a complete stop as soon as the word left Tony’s lips. It was everything Steve had ever dreamt of and more; fireworks and butterflies and a marching band and anything else that movies had ever proclaimed would be felt by one as happy as Steve. “Of course it’s a yes.”

Steve laughed, relief bleeding into the sound. Of _course_ it was a yes.

“Well, actually it was a fuck off,” Steve said, his voice light and mouth curved into a happy smirk as he teased his boyfriend – _fiancé, _he corrected himself giddily. “Several times over. And you told me to shut up.”

“I was processing,” Tony protested, grin wide across his cheeks as he held Steve’s gaze. “I just had to work through the question. Weigh up the pros and cons. Assess the situation, if you will.”

Steve snorted as he pushed himself up to stand, not letting go of Tony’s hand. “Well, I’m glad you managed. You had me worried for a minute.”

Tony softened and reached out to press the knuckles of his free hand to Steve’s cheek in a faux punch, pushing his face lightly. “There was never any doubt, you fool.”

“Good.”

There was a moment of quiet where the two just stared at each other with soft smiles before Tony shook himself.

“Hey!” he said suddenly, tugging on Steve’s hand. “Where’s my ring?”

“I was getting to that part,” Steve let go of Tony’s hand to pull out a small box from the pocket of his jacket, “but someone freaked out before I could. Don’t think I even managed to ask you anything, did I?”

“I did not freak out,” Tony sniffed, trying to hold onto some of his dignity. “I was merely taken aback. And no. Now that you mention it, I don’t believe there was anything asked.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t all that upset about the situation. After all, he had the love of his life in his arms and a ring about to be placed on said love-of-his-life.

“Well then,” he said, tone embarrassingly fond as he smiled down at Tony, “will you do me the honour of–”

_One day he’d get round to asking, _Steve thought as Tony surged forward and stole the words out of his mouth with a bruising kiss. But for now, that was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 101st Marvel fic on AO3.


End file.
